The World of Math
is a Math mission on Khan Academy. This mission has the most exercises (1497) and details on the number of skills can be found here. It is divided into even more missions: ;K-8th Grade #K-2nd #3rd grade (U.S.) #4th grade (U.S.) #5th grade (U.S.) #6th grade (U.S.) #7th grade (U.S.) #8th grade (U.S.) ;Fundamentals #Early math #Arithmetic Math Mission #Pre-algebra Math Mission #Basic geometry Math Mission ;High school and beyond #Algebra basics #Algebra I #Geometry #Algebra II #Trigonometry #Probability and statistics #Precalculus #Differential calculus #Integral calculus #Differential equations Users can view their progress on this mission on their Learning Dashboard. A list of previous math exercises that have been removed This list contains exercises that have been removed for reasons such as removal, splitting previous exercises, or possibly for fixing bugs. As they are re-implemented, they will be removed from this list. # 2D geometric models # Absolute value word problems # Analyzing data with dot plots # Area 1 # Arithmetic Sequences # Building fractions from unit fractions # Comparing the center and spread of data distributions # Comparing two-digit numbers-old # Constructing and interpreting absolute value # Constructing consistent and inconsistent systems # Converting between point-slope and slope-intercept form # Counting 2 # Defining sequences as functions # Describing distributions with center and spread # Divisibility 0.5 # Drawing lines # Equations from tables # Evaluating exponent expressions word problems # Evaluating expressions with exponents # Expressions with parentheses # Finding probability # Fraction word problems 1 # Fractions greater than one # Geometric descriptions of real-world objects # Graphically understanding solution methods to systems of equations # Graphing linear equations # Inequalities in one variable 1 # Integers on the number line # Interpreting and finding intercepts of linear functions # Interpreting linear relationships # Modeling with one-variable equations and inequalities # Modeling with two-variable equations and graphs # Multiplying area with unit squares # Negative number word problems # Number line 1 # Operations with rational numbers # Orders of magnitude # Patterns in zeros # Performing transformations on the coordinate plane # Positive and negative fractions on the number line # Probability space # Properties of multiplication 1 # Properties of multiplication 2 # Properties of rigid transformations # Quantitatively defining rigid transformations # Reading and setting clocks # Recognizing triangles # Slope and triangle similarity # Solving for the y-intercept # Sorting absolute value word problems # Teen numbers 2 # Teen numbers 3 # Testing solutions of equations and inequalities # Testing solutions of equations and inequalities word problems # Transforming polygons # Triangle types # Understanding 2-digit numbers # Understanding multiplying fractions and whole numbers # Understanding probability # Understanding systems of equations word problems # Understanding the mean # Units and scale of graphs # Variation in samples # Writing expressions with exponents # Writing expressions with exponents word problems # Writing numbers to 1000 # Add within 100: Level 1 # Add within 100: Level 2 # Subtract tens # Subtract within 100: Level 1 # Addition and subtraction word problems 1 # Addition and subtraction word problems 2 # Comparing decimals 2 # Evaluating arithmetic sequences 2 # Dilations Category:Math Missions Category:Features